While We Were Out
by Toitsu Dragoness of Unity
Summary: Don Wei gives blessing, and now all Molly has to do is gain the approval of Aikka's parents, but is won't be that easy. Can she do it, or will their love fall apart? MA


HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! I am here again and feeling very confident this time! I am not very confident with my stories, but these last two have worked great! So I am feeling confident and ready!

THEREFORE, here is part three of the While You Were Out serious. "While We Were Out"

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star-Racers, or any of the characters, but the names of Aikka's parents I do own since I do not know their real names. And other random characters.

A/N: Thank you Thiendrah for giving me ideas and to all my faithful reviewers who made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. COOKIES AND PIE FOR ALL!

LET'S GO!

The stars looked lovely when you were flying past them at the speed of sound. Or was it light, Molly couldn't remember. All she did know was that space looked beautiful when you were in it. And it looked even better because Molly was currently sitting next to her future husband, Prince Aikka of Naurasia.

Don Wei was sending a message back to Earth alerting his family of the events. The main reason Molly wasn't in there too was because her aunt had started screaming about ten minutes ago and Don Wei and her were still arguing.

"SHE'S FIFTEEN YOU IDIOT," her aunt Dolly screamed. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER MARRY SOME FAR OFF PRINCE!"

"SHUT UP! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK! YOU MARRIED AT SIXTEEN!"

"I DIDN'T RUN AWAY FROM SCHOOL!"

"YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME!"

Molly sighed, closing her eyes. Maybe she could find a quiet place later on to just sit and think. So far, she hadn't had time to think. Rick was telling stories nonstop, Koji and Stan were congratulating her too much, and Jordon had yet to stop teasing her. Then there was her family, either they were happy or screaming, as was the case with aunt Dolly.

Now was the first time Molly was able to just sit down and rest her head against Aikka's shoulder. "So, what will you're family say? You've heard my family."

"My little sister will be pleased," Aikka said. "She is seven in human years, and very playful. She's always wanted a sister."

"And your parent?" said Molly, getting a little nervous. "How will they react?"

"Let's see, my mother will lecture me for not talking to them first. Then father will lecture me about the importance of finding someone who can help me rule and not hinder me. Then both will lecture me about heaven knows what." Aikka sighed, and wrapped and arm around his to-be bride. "But that's it."

"Sounds worse then my family," Molly mumbled.

"At times. My parents are very strict," explained the prince. "But kind, and good rulers. I hope I can be as good as my father."

Molly sat up a little and kissed Aikka, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the kiss, his arms finding their way around the girl's waist. When the kiss broke, Molly smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Aikka's hold on his princess tightened as he looked out the window in the direction of his planet. Molly did not know his parents. They would scold him just for bringing an Earthling to his planet. Not to mention the uproar it would cause when everyone found out she was to be his bride. "I hope you're right," Aikka said. 'Really.'

The rest of the ride was surprisingly quiet. No one yelled or screamed and even Jordon had left Molly alone with Aikka. It was nice to say the least, getting a chance to spend time together in peace and quiet.

Within an hour, they had arrived at Naurasia, Molly's future home, and currently a place that Aikka was very nervous to return to. Canaan made the boy stand up strait, and prepare to face his parents' wrath. Don Wei requested he come along but Serena explained only Aikka and Molly should go at first

"It's not proper to introduce everyone like they've already wed," explained the healer. "Prince Aikka needs to explain to his parents the circumstances."

After a small and quiet argument, Don Wei agreed. Serena had dragged Molly off to get cleaned up and dressed more properly. Another slightly lighter red version of her other dress now hugged Molly's body.

"They'll probably have a parade waiting for you," mumbled Canaan. "Second place is still very high, and everyone will be delighted at your return."

Molly stared up at the mentor of her future husband. "You mean we'll be paraded around before going to the palace?"

"No, more like people will line up to see us," Aikka told her calmingly. "Just look strait ahead, and hold your head high, that's all you can do."

Molly nodded, suddenly feeling very shy, a feeling she was not used to feeling. Since she did not often feel shy the feeling was not the best feeling to have right when you go and meet a whole new world and now she felt nervous and geeze I'm using feels a lot.

"You'll do fine," promised Aikka her, leading his future bride to the door that lead from the ship. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

They both grabbed onto each other as the ship finally landed on the ground. The ship shook and rattled what was inside of it a bit as it docked and people outside hurried to greet it. The two waiting nervously for the door to open could already hear people screaming and yelling for Prince Aikka.

The door opened, releasing a blinding light. Molly blinked rapidly, waiting for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she gapped at the sight. The city, as far as she could see, was beautiful. People with tanned skin like Aikka crowded the streets, waving to the ship, and yelling in anticipation. The city itself was gleaming and clean, and plant life flourished in gardens of houses and in little window gardens.

"Ready," Aikka asked, seeing his guards awaiting his departure from the ship. He offered Molly his arm, smiling. She took it, and the two exited the ship.

Rick pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I never thought I'd see the day she'd go to meet her in-laws. I think I'm going to cry." Stan was already crying and Jordon was wiping real tears from his eyes.

Canaan, shaking his head, left. Serena stayed behind to await their summon.

Molly walked with her held high, trying not to cling to Aikka's arm. She could feel people staring at her, the cheering had gotten quieter. A good few were whispering, and a few children were pointing at Molly, and asking their mothers who she was.

A gentle, reassuring squeeze on her arm from Aikka calmed the girl's nerves. Nothing could hurt her, not when she was with Aikka. Nothing would dampen her spirits. Nothing…

The walk up to the palace felt like an eternity for both people. All the while, Aikka was imagining his parents. His father would yell and scream and rage at him for hours on end, send him to his room or something, and refuse the marriage. His father was a kind and good leader but strict.

His mother would cry and weep and yell at him for not taking one of the princesses that were offered to him from other planets, or for not marrying within his own planet.

His aunt would probably laugh at him, saying she always knew the heir to the throne was a pompous little brat who cannot choose a good bride. His cousins would tease him to no end, laughing at him, picking on him, and possibly insulting Molly strait to her face. And knowing Molly, she would fight back.

'At least Hana will like her,' thought Aikka with a sigh as they finally ascended the steps to the palace. He felt Molly having a bit of trouble keeping up with him, and held out his other hand to her. She smiled and took it, allowing him to assist her up the stairs. It was not easy climbing these stairs in a dress.

The grand palace was built in the center of the city, the towers high up in the sky looking across the entire city. You could probably see for miles from the very tallest one. It was made of beautiful white marble, making it look like an enchanted castle from one of her fairy tales.

Trumpets sounded as the large double doors opened. Men in guards' uniforms stood in two lines on either side of a crimson red carpet that led to where four thrones sat. All the men carried spears with bows and arrows slung over their shoulders.

And at the very end of the red carpet, occupying three thrones were three people. In the largest and grandest golden throne was a man that looked exactly like Aikka, down to the hairstyle. However, his eyes held much more wisdom and years than Aikka's did, and he certainly looked older.

A pretty woman with black hair sat next to the king. She looked very kind, and had green eyes instead of blue like her son. She wore a white, flowing dress with simple jewelry. A ring, a necklace, and a queen's gold crown.

A little girl sat next to the queen with a little silver tiara on her head. She wore a pale pink dress and was fidgeting in her seat, hugging a doll dressed in the same outfit to her side. She looked like her mother, pretty, with black hair and blue eyes.

"BIG BROTHER," shouted the little girl, jumping from her small throne and running towards her brother. Aikka released Molly's arm in favor of picking up his sister and spinning her around. After a few spins he replaced her to the floor, where she proceeded to hug him tightly. "I missed you big brother," the little girl cried.

"I missed you too Hana," Aikka said, smiling down at his baby sister. "Molly, this is Hanajima, my little sister. Hana, this is my fiancée, Eva Wei. But I call her Molly."

"Sissy," Hana proclaimed loudly, hugging Molly now. She released Molly after a minute and ran back to her throne and sat down again, smiling happily. Her small legs dangled over the side. You could see her moving her legs back and forth in time to a rhythm in her head.

"Aikka!" Aikka almost winced but years of training prevented him from doing such a thing. Instead, he stood up tall and grasped Molly's hand in his. "What is this I just heard? You have taken a…a…ALIEN as your bride?"

'You should talk,' Molly thought, keeping her face calm.

"She isn't even royalty! She is a racer manager's daughter! And an Earthling! What were you thinking," demanded King Nevera. "WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Yes I was father," Aikka said confidently, though his tight grip on Molly's hand said otherwise. He stared his father down as best he could, trying to keep up his courage. "Father, I love Molly, and I'll be damned if you don't let me marry her!"

King Nevera was about to yell again when the queen, Kaori, put a gentle hand on her husband's. She looked at Molly, a kind smile on her lips. "I'm sorry for the rude welcome. My husband does not do well with surprises like this. Please, introduce yourself. I am Queen Kaori of Naurasia."

Molly did the best curtsy she could, having never been taught to do it. "I am Eva Wei of Earth, my nickname is Molly, and it is an honor to meet you your highnesses."

"What a charming girl," said the queen smiling down at her. "Please, come closer." Molly did as she was requested. Aikka followed her closely, still holding a staring match with his father. The queen stood up when Molly was close enough and leaned down a little to get a better look at the girl. "You certainly are a pretty one."

"Not really," mumbled Molly.

"And modest too."

"She's an Earthling," growled King Nevera. "An Earthling has no place in Naurasia attempting to take over the throne."

"Father," said Aikka loudly. "With all due respect, she is not here to take over the throne. We came here to be wed with your blessings."

Kaori sat back down, and looked at her husband. He was still fuming. Sighing, the queen clapped her hands. A man hurried over. "Have rooms prepared for our guest. Make sure they are accompanied here and brought to the throne room; I want to meet this father of hers. And send for Serena at once."

"Yes your highness," the man said, bowing low before running out.

"Aikka, honey, will you please take Molly to your room, your father and I have something to discuss. Hana, honey, go with your brother." Without so much as asking if this was okay with her father, the little girl ran over to Molly and Aikka and grabbed onto Molly's hand.

"High big sissy," she said cutely. The three left, leaving the king and queen alone.

Kaori looked at her husband, who was fuming. "She's not worthy of this throne! What was he thinking? AN EARTHLING? Our planet is doomed!"

"Honey, stop shouting," Kaori said, patting her husband's hand. Nevera sighed and relaxed in his throne. "We could make her prove she's worthy." He looked up, slightly startled.

Queen Kaori had a truly mischievous look in her eyes that meant hell for whoever she was planning something for. "A challenge to see if she's worthy, she beat our dear son in the great race of Oban, let's see if she can manage to beat me in a race, using one of our racers."

King Nevera smirked. "I love the way you think dear. That is a perfect idea. If she looses, she goes home and we choose a bride for Aikka, and if she wins…"

"Oh, she won't win," Kaori assured Nevera. "She won't win against me. MANNEN!" A man appeared out of nowhere, kneeling before the queen and king. He wore all black, like a ninja with his face hidden. "Watch over this Molly."

(Later that night)

Molly looked up when she heard someone knocking at her door. She was currently stuck in a very beautiful room with a blue pink plush carpet, and red and pink all around. It was a tad too girly for Molly's liking, but she was not about to complain. She was only a few floors below Aikka.

The girl stood up and opened the door slowly, looking out. When she saw whom it was she pulled open the door more and flung herself into Aikka's waiting arms, locking lips with him.

Aikka swung her around, deepening the kiss as he moved his arms to her waist.

When they broke apart, Aikka guided Molly back into the room, and closed the door with his foot. "How have you been?" Aikka said, twirling Molly around gracefully. She laughed slightly, watching the world spin around her.

"Okay, just bored." She stopped spinning and placed her hand on her prince's shoulder as his free hand slid to her waist. They danced around on the plush carpet, both smiling widely. "Where's my father, and Rick and everyone else?"

"In their rooms," Aikka told her guiding her through the steps even without the music. "There will be a dinner in an hour, and your family shall meet mine then." He released her waist and threw her out before pulling her back in.

When their bodies met again, the blue eyes boy placed a loving kiss on his soon to-be bride's lips. She returned it, placing her hands on his chest as his arms wrapped around her thin body. A faint blush crept onto her cheeks. She clung to her prince, lost in the moment of bliss and love.

Outside the window, Mannen hid on the edge of the balcony, watching this display. He would definitely alert the queen of their activities as soon as the two left for dinner.

The sound of someone calling him made the ninja sigh. And it was just getting interesting. He leapt away from the room and disappeared into the night.

(An hour later)

After a twenty minute make out session the prince and his princess left for dinner, looking completely normal. Aikka had assisted Molly in choosing the proper clothes to wear to the dinner, and helping her as well. (O.O)

Aikka lead Molly down to the grand dinning hall. There, in the center of it was a large, long table. Sitting at the head of it in large chairs were the king and queen, while other people sat on the sides. Two chairs at the other end were empty, meant for Aikka and Molly. They walked over there.

Aikka pulled out Molly's chair and let her sit in it before pushing it in like a gentleman. Several snickers sounded from his cousins, whom he cast a quick glare at.

"It is nice to see you two," called the queen, smiling at Molly, who bowed her head, smiling. Maybe the queen liked her at least. "I was just talking to your father; he is a great man indeed."

Molly blushed slightly. "Yes, I guess he is."

The doors opened and maids and servants rushed in with plates and platters full of food. "Dinner is served," one announced, bowing to the table's occupants.

Soon everyone was eating and talking, laughing, and enjoying the meal. Don Wei and King Nevera were talking seriously, asking each other about the other's child and where they got the skills for various things.

Hana was laughing at magic tricks Rick was showing her, like vanishing a cup, and making it appear again, even many of Aikka's cousins were amazed.

Jordon was talking with one of the older cousins about his skills at shooting; both seemed to be gun crazy. Well more of shooting crazy, since Jordon used guns while the Naurasian used bow and arrows.

Stan and Koji were talking to two of the cousins who was obsessed with mechanics. He and his twin brother seemed to know about the same as the two Earth mechanics and the four were currently swapping tips.

Aikka could not help but smile at Molly as she attempted to figure out what was one her plate, it looked tasty, but it gave off a slightly bad smell. "Here," he said, holding up his fork with some of the meat skewed on the end of it. "Open up."

Molly opened her mouth and accepted the food. Her eyes lit up as she chewed. A lovely smile spread across her lips and she began to eat her food.

Aikka looked up when he felt someone watching him. His eyes landed on his mother, who was smiling at her son and Molly, a strange look in her eyes. The prince blinked, slightly confused. What was to smile a bout? Was she going to go along with the marriage and was happy for them?

'No, that look in her eyes…she's got something planned,' Aikka thought, cautiously looking back at Molly, who had stopped to swallow. "Is the food good?"

She nodded, smiling up at him. "It's delicious; do you think the cook could teach me to make this, so I can make some sometime?"

Aikka's aunt, Sheila, snorted. "Princesses don't make food; they eat it while others make it for them. How un-princess like."

"But I like cooking," Molly said, as though it was a perfectly normal thing to do. "It's fun to do when I'm bored."

Sheila sighed in disgust and returned to her meal.

"Don't mind her," Aikka said to his fiancé. "She's always been a prick." He whispered the last part. Molly giggled and nodded.

After an hour of eating, including a very delicious dessert of chocolate cake, the queen stood up, smiling widely. "Everyone, as you all know, we have two important people at this table, Eva Wei and Prince Aikka, who wish to be engaged. Now, as is usual with someone from another planet who wishes to wed royalty, they must prove themselves worthy."

Aikka looked up, startled; he did not remember hearing about any of the other suitors having to prove themselves worthy. What was she thinking?

"And so, to prove herself worthy of the title princess, Eva shall race one of our racers against me. If she wins, she and Aikka will be wed within four months."

Everyone stood up and clapped, the Earth team was smiling joyfully. Molly was the best racer in the universe, there was no way she would loose. Aikka, however, knew that something was going wrong when he noticed a shadow in the corner he could identify as Mannen, his mother's personal spy.

"The race shall take place in four days while both racers work to get their skills in shape," King Nevera announced, standing up with his wife. "Until then, feel free to roam around my Earth friends, and enjoy our wonderful planet."

"Now, we bid you all good night." With that, everyone left for his or her rooms.

"Go ahead," whispered Aikka to Molly. "I need to talk to my mother." He kissed her gently before running back towards the dinning room. When he arrived outside the doors, he saw that Mannen was kneeling before his mother and father.

"Mannen, I want you to plot the course for the race," Kaori said. "And make sure it has plenty of surprises, then give me the plans."

"Your highness, I understand your reasoning, but what about honor?" Mannen dared to ask.

"That Earth girl is not fit to be a queen. If she beats me anyways, and she won't, then she will truly be meant for my only son, and meant for the throne," Kaori said, waving her hand dismissively. "Just think of it as a bonus question on a test."

"Yes your highness," whispered Mannen.

"Now go."

He disappeared without another word. Aikka's eyes were wide. He stumbled back, hitting the opposite wall. This could not be happening; his mother would not do this. She could not be doing this. He was so happy, didn't she understand that. He didn't want anyone else; he wanted Molly, why did not she understand that?

He turned and ran. His feet pounded against the marble floor as he raced up the stairs towards Molly's room. He had to tell her. She could not beat his mother if the race was fixed. His mother was the best racer on the planet.

Molly looked up when the door was flung open and then shut again. "Aikka?" She was startled to see him panting, trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs. "Aikka what's wrong?"

Aikka fell onto Molly's bed, his breathing returning to normal. Molly climbed onto the comfy bed and lay next to Aikka, watching his face carefully. It had a tortured look upon it. It made her heart hurt.

The Naurasian prince opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Molly lying there next to him. Without think, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled his princess close. He closed his eyes again, and lay there, holding his love to him.

"Aikka, what's wrong," Molly asked again, reaching up and toughing his cheek. "Aikka?"

"Don't race," Aikka whispered.

"WHAT?" Molly sat up quickly, staring down at Aikka. "What did you say?"

"Please don't race," he repeated, his imagination filling his head with thoughts of what could happen. He looked up when he felt Molly get off the bed. "Molly?" He sat up and spotted her running towards the door, tears flowing down her cheeks. "MOLLY!" He jumped up, and quickly caught her wrist. He pulled her back to him. "What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

"You don't want to get married," Molly said, sobbing.

Aikka blinked, confused. Now when did he say that? "When did I say I didn't want to marry you?"

"I have to race so I can marry you," cried the girl. "And you just told me not to race!"

'Oh,' thought Aikka, mentally hitting himself. "Molly, love, I didn't mean that." He hugged her tightly, feeling his love start to shake slightly. "I just…I just overheard my mother talking to one of the personal in the palace. The race will be rigged."

Molly's sobbing stopped at once. She blinked away the remaining tears, and looked up at Aikka. "I don't care," she whispered. "I don't care if the race was rigged so I could not win in a million years. I still race just to prove to your parents I do love you."

"Molly…"

"Aikka…" ( ARG SO SOAP OPERA LINE!)

The two kissed for probably the millionth time that night. The lights turned off as Aikka pushed Molly against the wall, hitting the light switch in the process. The two lost themselves in the passion and their love and lust for one another.

A few hours later found the two still locked in each other's arms, fast asleep. Aikka's hair had come out of its usual style, and the brown hair now lay sprawled around his face, a few pieces sticking to his neck as the last bit of sweat vanished. (NEVER! You aint getting me to do a lemon…at least not till they are married. Or at least write it…CAKE!)

(Four days later)

Aikka assisted Molly onto the beetle she would ride. The beetle's name was Philip, and a fast one at that. It had not taken Molly long to learn how to ride and control the beetle, and she was confident she could win, even in the race was rigged.

The people of the royal city were waiting anxiously for the race to start. The royal family and visitors were sitting in seats, eyes glued to the two blue beetles and their riders.

"Good luck," Queen Kaori called.

"You too," replied Molly. She looked ahead of her; spotting things already off about the course in front of her. Even in the race was rigged she would win. She would win and marry Aikka, no matter what.

"Remember, don't stop for anything," called Kaori, giving Molly a strange smile.

Molly nodded, and waited to hear the gun shot that would start the race. Her hands were gripped tightly on the holder. She was nervous as hell; her mind could not stop thinking about the consequences of if she lost.

She cast a glance down at her hand, where the engagement ring Aikka had given her five days ago rested. She smiled slightly, thinking of him. He was strong, and never afraid to race. 'I have to win,' she thought, a determined look in her eyes. 'I will win, for Aikka.'

**BANG!**

They were off in an instant. The beetles' wings beat hard and fast as their racers urged them to go faster.

Queen Kaori laughed as a plank shot out, nearly hitting Molly. The girl ducked in time to avoid it, and urged Philip faster.

"Come on, I can't lose," she begged, watching to track carefully. One false move and she would be dead in both senses.

Aikka watched nervously as Molly ducked and dodged all the traps that had been set. He jumped when one scraped her left shoulder. The plank that had appeared from nowhere slammed against her shoulder, scrapping the skin, and leaving a large splinter embedded in the skin.

Everyone gasped and some more squeamish to blood looked down or away. There was definitely enough blood to make anyone worry. Don Wei tightened his grip on his chair handles as Molly's sleeve became saturated in the red substance.

The racer, however, gritted her teeth, and kept going, ignoring the piece of wood sticking out of her arm. 'I won't lose! I WON'T LOSE!'

"I WON'T LOSE," Molly yelled out loud.

"YOU ALREADY ARE," called the queen, smirking. "PERHAPS YOU SHOULD GIVE UP! YOU ARE LOOSING A LOT OF BLOOD!"

"I WON'T! I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS RACE AND I WON'T GIVE UP AIKKA," shrieked Molly. "I WON'T EVER GIVE UP!"

Kaori's smirk vanished as she stared at Molly. She recalled a time when she had warn the same expression, and yelled she would never give up. When she had been the best racer on Naurasia. She lived for the thrill of racing, saying she would never leave it. Till she got hurt, and was forced to quit for the injury, and for her baby boy, Aikka.

Queen Kaori was so lost in thoughts of the past; she did not notice the large plank that had appeared in front of her.

"WATCH OUT," Molly screamed. Red eyes widened in shock as the queen took the hit dead on. She fell, unconscious, as people in the stands, and watching the race from home screamed in horror.

"MOTHER!"

"MOMMY!"

"KAORI!"

"SISTER!"

The royal family jumped to their feet, staring at the screen that showed the racers. Kaori was falling fast towards the ground where numerous rocks lay, a graveyard for anyone who hit them.

Seconds from the ground, a hand appeared and grabbed the queen's limp one. Molly hung awkwardly from her feet hooked around the harness she wore until seconds ago. She was now staring at the same fate as the queen if she slipped.

Blood continued to flow down Molly's left arm as she tried several ways to pull the queen up onto her beetle. When she could not, she whistled, hoping the other beetle would come back for its owner.

It did. It came hurtling towards the two, lower than Molly's beetle. As it passed under them, Molly dropped the queen and the race started up again. Of course, now it was on a whole new level. The queen was out cold and relying completely on a bug to keep her safe while Molly dangled helplessly from a harness that was starting to come undone.

"This is horrible," yelled Serena, who was sitting by the queen's usual seat. "They could both be killed!"

Indeed, it looked that way. The queen's beetle was maneuvering well, as was Molly's but the fact was that both were incapable of much else other than lying or hanging there.

"Geeze, people always said my habit of jumping before I looked would kill me, I never thought it really would," moaned Molly, trying again to get back up. "If I don't get up I'm going to pass out." Just as she said this, she felt a suddenly lurch in her stomach. You know like when you are on a roller coaster and you go down a hill and your stomachs feels like it is going into your throat.

Molly screamed as she plummeted twenty feet to the ground below. A cloud of dust rose, hiding the place where she had fallen.

"MOLLY!" Aikka jumped from his seat, and raced towards the course. He slid down the hill and reached the bottom and raced along the bottom, jumping and climbing over rocks. He knew he should have stopped her from racing. He should have! He could have convinced his parents somehow. But now... "MOLLY!"

Everyone sat in silence, from homes to the stadium. They were all staring at the screen, frightened and worried looks on their faces. The dust slowly fell back to the ground to reveal a lone figure lying on her side.

Rick and Jordon caught Don Wei before he fell to his knees. "Oh god," he muttered. "Why? Please don't take my daughter too."

Aikka appeared on the screen. He had several bleeding cuts scattered over his legs and arms and one on his cheek. He didn't care about himself, however. He fell to his knees when he reached his princess, and turned her onto her back. Blood was seeping through her scrapped skin on the left side of her face. The splinter had somehow come out, leaving a deep, bloody gash where it had been.

Aikka bit his bottom lip when he saw that her chest was still rising up and down, but it was not smooth motion.

Philip was standing a few feet from the pair, clicking his pincers in worry. His antenna nudged Molly in hopes of getting a response.

"Molly, can you hear me," whispered Aikka, pulling the bleeding girl into his arms. "Molly."

Said girl coughed, and slowly opened her right eye. "A-A-Aikka…"

The prince sighed in relief at hearing her voice.

"I'm s-s-sorry I lost," whispered Molly, tears starting to flow from her eyes. "I g-g-guess I'm not such a g-g-good racer after all… I'm sorry I w-wasn't able to p-prove I was w-w-worthy to marry you…" Her eye closed and she blacked out again.

(A week later)

She could feel a bunch of pain in her left half, mainly her shoulder. She could barely remember where she had gotten the injury. However, the racer kept replaying itself in her mind, but it was blurry at the end.

"Molly…" She felt a gently hand on her un-bruised cheek, and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked as a burning light hit them.

"A-Aikka…"

Aikka smiled at Molly, glad to see she was awake. "I'm so glad you've awakened. I was worried you would not."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You've been out for a week," Aikka informed her.

"A WEEK!" Molly sat up strait, looking around. "What happened? Where your mother? Is she okay? Is Philip okay? What…where…" She swayed and fell to the side.

Aikka caught her, and gently pulled the girl into his lap, arms linked around her. "Everything is all right. Mother is fine, she's here now." The last part was whispered into the girl's ear.

Molly looked around, and slowly, her mind registered that the queen was standing a few feet from the pair of them. She looked perfectly fine except for a purple, blue, and black bruise on her forehead.

"Hello Molly, it is good to see you are awake," she said, walking over. She sat down on the bed, and looked at the two. "Didn't I tell you not to stop for anything?"

"I didn't stop," mumbled Molly, "I caught you as I passed."

The queen watched her for a moment, a frown on her face. Molly closed her eyes and waited for the yelling to start. However, it did not. Instead, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, taking her from Aikka's embrace. She opened her eyes, and saw that Kaori had pulled her into a motherly hug.

She could not remember the last time someone had hugged her like this. Not since her mother died. Tears blurred Molly's vision as she remembered the race when her mom died. She had seen it again when Kaori nearly died.

Aikka watched, silently, as his mother held Molly in a motherly embrace. The girl started to cry, her hands gripping Kaori's dress like that of a little girl's when she cries against her mother.

After ten minutes, Molly's tears stopped and she returned to sitting on her bed. She had lost the race that was that. She had to go home now, without Aikka.

"Well, with that shoulder injury, and your face all bruised up, we can't have the wedding for at least a month," Kaori mused, saying it more to herself then to Molly.

"What?" Molly looked up, startled. "But I lost! I thought…"

Kaori put a finger to Molly's lips to silence her. "You proved you were worthy to be a queen when you risked your life to save another. That is all the proof I need. And my husband feels the same way."

Tears filled Molly's eyes again, but this time, they were of joy. "THANK YOU!" She reached out and hugged Kaori, a truly happy smile on her face. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

That is how Molly got the acceptance of the royal family of Naurasia and the entire planet. Now, all that was left was the wedding.

Hey everyone! Done with this one! Now, I need you all to send me ideas about what I should have happen in the next part. Yes, the wedding and all, but I need more. It needs to be at least 21 pages long since this is 19, so, ideas! Reviews and ideas and I will have the last installment "While They Were Out" up sooner. Good-bye for now! (Bows)


End file.
